oneshot chronicles
by lollipop1141
Summary: This will be filled with series of oneshots partly because I'm too lazy putting new stories again and again. This will be a side project so read and review them please! Mostly humor and romantic. Probably one or two angst here and there...This is mostly based on Heizuha!
1. Thinking cap

**Ohayou minna! I just suddenly got this idea when I was lying in bed and rereading fanfics! I hope you'll like this!**

**summary: Kazuha can't understand why Heiji always loves his hat...**

* * *

No one knew why Heiji always kept his cap with him or why he was always so protective of it.

"Y'know, there are other caps that are much better looking than that one, ahou. Since when did you keep wearing that anyway?" Kazuha had asked him as they both ate ramen in a restaurant one day.

"Ahou, it's not about the looks of a thing but the thought that was given to them that counts." Heiji replied as he gulped down his fourth bowl.

Kazuha frowned at him then shrugged, leaving the case closed.

=.=

"Heiji-sempai, you're amazing!"

Kazuha rolled her eyes as flocks of girls crowded around the western detective. Having Heiji in his normal mode was bad enough, but those comments certainly would inflate his ego.

Heiji grinned at them, absorbing those heavenly words. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ahou, we're gonna be late for the train!" Kazuha called out to him. He rolled his eyes. "Hai hai."

As they got inside the train, Heiji reversed his cap since the case he worked on had already been solved. Kazuha looked distastefully at it. It was an ugly green hat with the logo SAX engraved on it. Heiji clearly loved it more than he loved her – wait, what?

The girl shook her head, dispelling those thought. Getting jealous over a hat was ridiculous.

=.=

"Hattori-sempai, since you love hats, please accept this!"

A kouhai in their school had come in class 3A and handed Heiji an awesome red hat that was really popular that season.

"Sorry, but I prefer this green cap better."

Everyone in the class looked at the detective in shock. Even Kazuha was flabbergasted. "Why do you want to keep that old hat when this one looks ultimately better?"

Heiji glared at her. What he said next made her confused. "Ahou, you of all people should know the reason why I'm keeping this old hat! Bakaero!"

"What did you say!?"

And with that, another verbal war ensued, the first year clearly forgotten.

=.=

Both the teenagers were walking down the road, green leaves rustling gently in the breeze. "Ne Heiji, what's so special about that hat anyway?"

He looked at her in confusion. "I thought you knew that already!"

"What?"

Heiji face-palmed himself. "You're such an idiot! Did you actually forget that you were the one who gave me this after my first real case?"

Her eyes grew wide in realization as a light blush covered her cheek. "You've kept that ever since that time?!"

"What do you expect? You'd kill me if I lost it. And besides, it's quite handy when I need to concentrate in something." He grinned at her. "Haven't said it from that time but, thanks!"

She smiled warmly back at him. "You're welcome."

=.=

_Five years ago._

"_And you, Kuzoku-san, are the culprit!" A thirteen-year-old said as he pointed at the man in the group of three. The culprit sank down to his knees._

"_I'm sorry! I admit it; I was the one who killed my daughter's boyfriend!"_

_The man was taken away after that. Heiji looked around as he searched for someone. "Where'd that ahou go?" he muttered to himself._

"_Heiji!"_

_A voice rang out from the platform of the train station and a pony-haired girl ran up to the new detective, hiding something from behind her back. He glared at her in irritation._

"_Ahou, where did you go?! I wanted to let you see me solve my case!"_

_She just grinned and whipped out what she was hiding from behind her back and clamped it over his head. "Happy first case! This is my gift to you. I know you'd already solve the case so I ran to the nearest hat shop and bought it. With this, you can concentrate better in your case."_

_Heiji blushed as he took it off and inspected it. It was a green cap with the words SAX engraved in front. "You didn't have to do this for me."_

_She smiled widely. "It's fine. Besides, you're going to be a much better detective right? So you'd kinda need a thinking cap on."_

"_Ahou, you make it sound so lame!"_

"_What did you say, ahou?!"_

_And so both of them bickered as they got on the train, real words that they wanted to say, unspoken._

_Thank you._

_You're welcome._

* * *

**How'd you like it? This will be my first in a series of one-shots. I've already written the outlines of two more oneshots in paper so look forward to more often updates in this!**

**Please review this story! I'd really appreciate it if you do!**

**Also, gomenasai for not updating my other stories! With so much schoolwork, I have no idea how I can finish everything!**

**Thanks for reading it!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	2. How many

**Another fanfic oneshot! Yay! I hope you'll like this one!**

**Title: How many?**

**Summary: Heiji is thinking about his relationship with Kazuha and their future…But there's only one problem. How many kids does she want?!**

**Genre: Comedy, romance**

* * *

It was a lazy day in the Touyama household and Heiji was staring at the television screen in boredom, flipping the remote in the air. However, an attracting smell wafted inside the living room and with his excellent sense of smell, he followed it in the kitchen where Kazuha was cooking their lunch. Heiji smiled to himself as he watched her chopping up vegetables in ease and throwing them in the boiling soup.

As he continued watching her, a strange image popped out in his mind; a picture of a dark-skinned handsome man in a suit (looking like him) eating around the dinner table with Kazuha and little dark-skinned kids chatting happily with them. He blinked. It made perfect sense and yet…

"Oi Kazuha." He called out to his childhood friend. Kazuha looked up to him in surprise.

"Didn't see you there. What is it, Heiji?" She asked as she washed her hands from the sink.

"How many kids do you want?"

A dark blush exploded on her face. "W-what are you saying, ahou?!"

"Just answer the question, boge! How many kids do you want?"

Looking away, she fiddled nervously with her hands as she hesitantly said, "T-two. One girl and one boy."

Heiji narrowed his eyes. "Ahou, that's too much to take care of! I want to make it one! Make the child a boy!"

"Ahou! It's much better if they're a girl and a boy. So that the brother can beat up the boy who broke his sister's heart!"

"That would be too troublesome! There would be lots of apologizing and explanations on why he did that!"

Kazuha threw her hands up in the air. "Why are you asking me this?! We're not even going out and I'm not going to be your wife!"

"Ahou! If you're not going to be mine, I wouldn't be asking this question now, would I?!"

A stunned silence met him as his friend's eyes grew wide in shock. He stuck out his tongue at her.

"I won't hand you over to anyone, ahou."

And with that, he left her there in the kitchen as he went to watch Ellery Queen. Surprisingly, a weight seemed to have lifted from his chest.

He'd have a boy, that's for sure.

* * *

**Yup, this was totally random. XD I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	3. Nightmares

**Aaaaand, this is another oneshot! Hope you'll like it! Please review after reading!**

**Title: Nightmares**

**Summary: Heiji wakes up at night, sweating as his nightmares kept replaying over and over again…**

**Genre: Romance, slight (?) angst, drama**

* * *

_Running. _

_Running towards a lone figure standing alone at a distance. _

_Reaching._

_Reaching out to her in desperation._

_Falling._

_Falling down below, being swallowed by the darkness._

"KAZUHAAAAAAAA!"

Heiji jolted up from his bed, panting as his heart thudded loudly in his chest. His sheets were in disarray and wet with his perspiration, but it wasn't from the humidity of the air. He grabbed his phone and dialled his best-friend's number which he memorized by heart.

"Come on. Come on." He mumbled to himself as he nervously messed with his hair, waiting anxiously.

_Ring…ring…_

"Moshi moshi?" A sleepy and yet irritated voice spoke over from the other side of the line. Heiji breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Kazuha, it's me."

"Heiji?! AHOU DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS RIGHT NOW?!" She screeched at him. He winced. For a sleepy person, her temper seemed pretty wide away.

"Ahou, I'm just calling to see if you haven't been eaten by the monsters under your bed yet."

"ARGH! Stop waking up people in the middle of the night because of some random bedtime story!"

And with that, she ended the conversation with a beep. He looked distastefully at his phone before putting it on his bedside table and lying down on his bed, unable to sleep.

The nightmares had been happening recently after the mermaid case. It was subtle at first, only coming once or twice every month. But now, he had them almost every night and he had no idea why that was happening to him. He had gone to a psychiatrist for help, thinking it was a mental disorder, but the man just said it was normal and it would go away. But it wasn't normal and no matter how many times he willed it to leave, it wouldn't.

He decided to call his last resort.

_Ring…ring…_

"Moshi moshi?"

"KUDOOOOOOOO!"

Something dropped and a string of hissed colorful words shot out from the other end. "Oi Hattori, you almost woke up Ran's dad you know?!"

Heiji laughed. "Wari wari."

"So, what is it? A new case?" The shrunken eastern detective's voice spoke, all serious.

"Nah, I wouldn't really say it's much of a case but…"

"But?"

"…"

"…Hattori?"

"It's Kazuha."

"Ahhh…" A knowing tone was heard from the other end. "So what about her?"

"I have these weird nightmares about her almost every night!"

"Nightmares?"

"It's like I'm running towards her, and yet when I'm an inch away, the floor would give way and I'd fall down, waking up in cold sweat. Why is that?"

"You are now starting to have Stirrings." Shinichi joked.

"Ahou! This isn't The Giver or anything! I'm talking real, Kudo!"

"Fine. Think of it this way. Someday, Kazuha will get tired of you and leave. Would you like that?"

"Kazuha will leave?!"

"Hypothetically."

"When?!"

An irritated sigh came out from Shinichi. Heiji's stupid self always showed itself in the wrong time. "She's leaving tomorrow, how 'bout that!? What'll you do?"

"…"

"Hattori?"

_Beep...beep…beep…_

Shinichi stared at his phone in confusion. Then he shrugged and went back to his futon.

=.=

"Ne, Heiji, you've been quiet all this time. Is anything bothering you?"

Heiji looked up and met his best-friend's startling green eyes. He shook his head and gave a fake smile, but Kazuha could still see through it. "Ahou, I know something's worrying you. Did you have a nightmare?"

The detective gave her a real smile this time. She could seem to sense his troubles with pinpoint accuracy. Maybe she got it from him. "It's nothing. Skate with me?"

She raised an eyebrow but didn't object as she took his hand and slid with him in the ice rink. It was one of their rare peaceful days without fighting; just spending time with each other (it's not a date, mind you.)

"You're good at this you know." Kazuha told him as she let him twirl her as they glided with the song playing overhead. He rolled his eyes.

"True, but it's boring. It doesn't give a real thrill as solving a case."

As if on cue, a scream pierced the air. Kazuha glared accusingly at him. He raised his hands in defense. "What? It's not my fault."

"Whatever, ahou. Go to that case if you have to."

"I'll be right back." He reassured her as he let go of her hand.

As he was in the middle of his case, he saw a familiar face standing a bit too close to Kazuha. A clenching feeling came into his chest. He saw Kazuha waving at him and shouting something inaudible. But he could understand what she was saying.

With a speed he didn't realize he possessed, he skated towards the pair and grab hold of Kazuha's arm. He glared at the boy chatting with her. "Go away." He growled.

The boy backed away and then left in fright. Kazuha shot daggers at him. "What was that for? I was just going somewhere for a short while with him."

"Stay here and watch me." He mumbled, looking away. Kazuha stared at him as her cheeks turned pink.

"Fine."

=.=

As he finished the case, he headed to where Kazuha was sitting, smiling widely at him with a proud look in her eyes. He grinned. "You saw that?"

"Yup. You're as great as ever." She complimented. His childhood friend rarely gave compliments so he cherished it. "I'll treat you to okinomiya. Let's go."

"Sure thing!" Heiji readily agreed as he returned his skates, retrieved his shoes and walked out the rink with her.

=.=

They were standing in front of Kazuha's house and Heiji was hesitant in leaving. Kazuha said, "Ahou, go home already. I'm not going to be kidnapped or anything."

"Remember to brush and floss your teeth properly before going to bed." He lectured her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hai hai."

"Don't leave your house for any reason!"

"I won't!"

"Don't go away!"

"I'm telling you I'm not going to do that!"

He smiled.

"I know you won't. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Ahou."

"Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

Before he could leave, Kazuha hugged him tightly. "I'll stay by your side, don't worry."

He breathed in her scent and the clenching feeling seemed to disappear. "Ah."

After that night, the nightmares never came again.

* * *

…**.This is the most random fanfic I have ever written…and the strangest...**

**Please review this story! XD I'd really appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	4. Locked room

**Another fanfic passing by here! XD I hope you like it! If you can, please tell me what type of story I'm good at since I'm still searching for it… Please review after reading this story!**

**I welcome you, **

**Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"Oi, Kazuha, open the door!" A voice from a dark-skinned boy of eight banged on the bedroom door of his best-friend's.

"No!" A watery, muffled voice spoke from the other side. He could hear sobs and crying from her. He sighed.

"It's fine, 'Zuha. It's not your fault. It was mine for leading you to do it."

"It's my fault!" Kazuha wailed. "I should've refused when you said that you wanted me to show you an aikido move that I learned. Now your wrist is ruined and the kendo tournament is tomorrow. It's my entire fault!"

He frowned. "C'mon, don't say that. And it's fine if I miss the tournament. It's not that big of a deal." He persuaded her. "So please, open the door."

She didn't reply and Heiji knew there was nothing to do but wait it out. And so he sat down and leaned against her door-frame as he gazed at his bandaged wrist. They were just 'playing around'. But one move went too far and the next thing they knew, his hand had twisted in a weird angle. She had cried bucketful of tears when the doctor said that it wouldn't come out for a few weeks.

He didn't know how long he waited, but after a while, she slowly opened the door and hesitantly peeked at him.

"Well?"

She opened the door a little wider and in a timid voice, she said, "I'm sorry."

He stood up and grinned at her. "I like this version of you better. Come, I wanna eat some ice cream."

"Okay! Last one down is a dead rat!"

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!"

She stuck out her tongue at him playfully and jumped down the last steps. She smiled widely at him. "I win!"

And with that, she twirled around and headed for the kitchen. Heiji smiled to himself as he also headed downstairs and followed his childhood friend.

=.=

9 years later…

BANG!

"GO AWAY! I'M SORRY! I HATE YOU!"

Heiji gave an irritated sigh. _Here we go again._

"Ahou, you don't have to be that mad!"

She roughly opened her door and shouted at him, "You're the ahou, ahou!" and slammed her door shut again.

"It was just a tiny scratch behind the ear!"

"Tiny?! You call a heavily bleeding gash from a kendo stick 'tiny'?! How bad is your eyesight?! You could've have died or gone deaf!"

"Actually, that wouldn't seem too bad…" Heiji muttered to himself. He scratched his head. "Come on, Kazuha. I could've won the kendo tournament!"

"But still," He had to strain his ears to hear her. "You were hurt pretty badly. If only…if only I had stopped you from fighting him…then…I…"

A heavy sob could be heard inside. _This is bad!_

"Let me in, ahou."

No reply.

He rolled his eyes. With a dragged sigh again, he leaned his forehead on the door. Unbeknownst to him, Kazuha had the exact same position.

"Come out, Touyama Kazuha." He said softly.

She opened the door but didn't meet his eyes. Heiji reached out and pulled on her ponytail. "Don't you have anything to say to me, boge?"

"I'm sorry."

"Not that."

She looked at him in confusion. They stared at each other's eyes. She squeezed his arm and said in a very faint voice. "It's not my fault."

"I know."

He let go of her hair and gently held her hand as he led her out of her room. "Let's go."

She nodded as she stepped out and followed him.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please review this! Give me ideas, questions, etc.! Don't go away!**

**Until next time! XD**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	5. Bridge

**Another release from me! This past week has been very busy and I bet next week shall be busy too! DX Too much events, no time for fanfics and studying!**

**Well, no time for ranting and time for reading! I hope you'll like it!**

**Open the curtains for, *slow applause***

**Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

10 years ago…

A small naughty Hattori Heiji was walking down the road with his kendo stick in his hand, looking very proud of his own self for beating his friend in a contest, when he saw a girl in a pony-tail looking down the bridge. He decided to play a trick.

Very quietly, he approached her. Carefully, he lifted his stick and was about to bring it down when she suddenly lashed out. Before he knew it, he was pinned down on the ground, his arm twisted painfully behind his back, his weapon in her hands.

"Ah! Let me go, ahou!" He wriggled out, but she tightened her grip. Man, was she heavy!

"You're the ahou, ahou! Who are you anyway?"

"As if I'll say it to a sissy like you!"

"A sissy?! Well, you're a coward for striking your opponent from behind!"

"It was just a joke! I wasn't going to hit you or anything! Now let go!"

"Not until you apologize."

He glared at her, but she stared fiercely back at him. Inside his thoughts, he was startled at her direct look. The girls in his class were either too shy or too scared to talk to him. Of course, in his smart, yet, simple-minded brain, he didn't count the strange girl as a person from the opposite gender. Who ever heard of a female being stronger than a guy?! Girls were weak.

"I won't!"

"Then I guess we'll have to stay in this position until you do say it." Heiji narrowed his eyes. The day was getting late and his arm was starting to get numb.

With his pride in the line, he mumbled something under his breath. The girl put a hand behind her ear and leaned down at him. "Pardon me, I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm sorry, okay?!"

"Fine." She stood up and let him free. Quick as a lightning, Heiji got up and pushed her over the bridge. Her eyes widened in shock as she fell. The dark-skinned boy just laughed.

As she fell in the river, he looked down and waited for her to rise up. However, a few seconds passed and there was no black headed girl to be seen. A bad feeling came to him. He fidgeted nervously, suddenly feeling very guilty. What if she couldn't swim?

A splash sounded and the girl was frantically trying to keep her head above the water as she tried not to get caught in the current. His fears were confirmed. She went underwater again. However, a small figure had already jumped down the bridge and dove into the water.

The cold seeped under his skin, but he was too focused on searching for the girl to care much. He opened his eyes as he scanned the blue waters for her.

There!

A hand was reaching out to him. Heiji stretched out his own hand and caught hold of hers. With difficulty, he brought her close to him. Unfortunately, a big current came in and ripped them both apart. With his lungs craving for air, he rose up to the surface and took big gulps of oxygen before going under again. He saw her going downstream and with long strokes, he swam towards her.

Putting his arm around her waist, he pulled them both to safety.

At the riverbank, he coughed and panted as he dragged her up in dry land. With sudden weariness, he collapsed on the ground. "Ahou, why didn't tell me you couldn't swim?"

Silence.

He looked over to her. She had her eyes closed and her chest didn't seem to be moving. He stared at her in shock. "O-oi, wake up!" He shook her hard, but she didn't respond. He put his ear near her nose, but didn't hear anything. Just like what the people did in movies, he checked her pulse.

There! A slight beat.

There was only one solution to this. With his cheeks red, he did CPR on her. He pushed the top of her chest a few times and then leaned down towards her face. With his eyes closed, he was about to kiss her when she coughed. As if electrocuted, he jumped away from her as she expelled the water from her lungs.

After finally getting out all the water from her lungs, she looked at Heiji in confusion who was blushing really hard, his fists clenched as he glared angrily at her.

"What's your problem?" She asked him.

"What's MY problem?! You should ask that to yourself, ahou! Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?!"

"Oh I'm sorry for not telling you I couldn't swim," She shot back defiantly as she stood up. "Obviously because you PUSHED me before I could say anything, ahou! You should apologize to me, y'know!"

Heiji looked away and in a very small voice, he said, "I'm sorry."

Kazuha blinked and gave a small smile. "It's okay, I guess."

"So…"

"So?"

"Do you think we can start again? Like, as friends?"

"Okay."

Heiji gave his usual smirk and Kazuha smiled widely at him as they both shook hands.

"I'm Hattori Heiji."

"My name is Touyama Kazuha."

=.=

"We were so silly back then."

"Uhn."

"You couldn't swim too. You kept swimming like a dog."

*whack!*

"Ahou!"

"Oww! It was just a joke, oi!"

"Feh."

"Neh, don't do that~."

"Oh yeah, I still didn't know why your face was red when I opened my eyes. What happened by the bank?"

*blush*

"I-I'm not telling you!"

"Eeeehhh? Stingy…C'mon and tell me~"

"Dame dame."

"Aww…"

As the sun set, two silhouettes could be seen walking across a bridge that connected both their fates together.

The fates of Heiji and Kazuha.

* * *

**Yaaay! Fanfic no.5 done! I hope you liked it! Please review this story! Give me ideas, suggestions, etc. And to Marwha-san, you'll get your romantic scene in the next chapter so look forward to it! XD See ya!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


	6. truth or dare?

**It's been a long time since I've written a confession scene between Heizuha, so here you are! I hope you'll like it! XD**

**this one's for you Marwa-san! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Very well, truth it is."

*whisper**whisper*

"Ahem. We have passed our judgment."

"**Tell us about your first love**."

"WHAT?!"

Heiji stared in shock at his classmates that sat in front of him. They were in one of his friend's house, planning to do a group study when boredom led to Spin the Bottle.

"Like hell I would tell you!" He protested to them. They grinned evilly and the boys looked at each other, gazed slyly at a pony-tailed girl, winking at Heiji. He fumed. Kazuha, on the other hand, was oblivious about the whole thing as she and her girlfriends sat apart from the group, gossiping.

"C'mon Hattori. You're not that much of coward right?"

"What coward?" Kazuha asked them, as she and the girls joined them, curious. "What are you guys playing at?"

"Ah, Touyama-san, do you know about Heiji's first love?" A guy by the name of Hito-kun asked her.

"O-oi! Don't ask such an absurd question!" Heiji tried to reach to Hito, but the others suppressed him.

"You mean the dancing girl in Kyoto?"

They stared wide-eyed at her. They stared between Kazuha and Heiji. Heiji glared at her. That ahou, such an idiot. "Ehh?! So you're not Heiji's-"

Kazuha was about say something, when Heiji's phone rang loudly. He quickly picked it up and saw a certain detective's name on the screen. He answered it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hattori, we found the cure and the Black Organization."

Heiji stood up, Kazuha rising with him, looking at him in concern. He had his detective face on. "Where?"

"Hokkaido. Meet me in the detective agency in two hours." And with that, the call ended.

"What is it?" His childhood friend asked him. He answered simply, "It's a case. Don't come."

"Yada." Kazuha said stubbornly. "You're going to Ran-chan's place aren't you? Let me come with you. I'll just stay with her."

He was about to say something else, but then he saw the grinning fox-like faces of his guy classmates and he quickly changed his mind. "Fine. We're leaving now."

Kazuha smiled and they said their goodbyes as they hopped on Heiji's motorbike.

=.=

They had arrived at the Mouri Detective Agency and Shinichi was there waiting for them, leaning on the professor's beetle. Heiji turned around and faced Kazuha. He gazed at her as he took in what was probably his last image of her. She blushed but looked at him in unease. "Heiji?"

"Kazuha." He said, cherishing her name. "If…"

"If?" She grew afraid.

"If I don't come back, or if I am dead, I want you to go far away with your parents and my family, and run away to America. You'll be safe there with the FBI. Just mention Kudo's name and you'll find safety there."

Kazuha stared at him in disbelief. "A-ahou, don't say that!"

"Onegai, Kazuha."

"Yada! Yada!" She shook her head, angrily, putting her hands on her ears, blocking his voice. She had known that one day he would be in danger and probably never return. But she didn't expect it to be this soon. "I don't want to!"

He gently took her wrists and brought them down and said, "I met my first love under a cherry tree in Kyoto."

She looked away, a tear streaming down the left side of her cheek.

"She was with her bestfriend, visiting some relatives."

She hesitantly looked at him.

"One day, getting impatient with her preparations, her bestfriend went to a temple and broke something, causing him to lose consciousness."

She was paying attention now.

"Looking around for him, all dressed up nicely, she headed towards the temple and waited for her bestfriend."

Kazuha stared at him, a blush growing in her cheeks.

"Finding a red ball, she played with it, singing a song that she had learned from her relatives. Unbeknownst to her, that boy had woken up and saw her."

It was like a dream, but it wasn't. But a wind came and swept all the petals away. When he looked back, she was gone. Will he ever meet her again?"

"You don't mean…" She was in shock.

Heiji grinned, leaned in and kissed her in the lips.

Kazuha's eyes widened in surprise, then softened and closed them as she accepted his kiss, tears falling as she knew that would probably be her first and last kiss with him. Heiji could taste her salty tears and he kissed her even deeper, tightening his arms around her waist, not wanting to let her go.

Finally, they parted. Kazuha glared up angrily at him as her arms wrapped around his neck, crying. "Ahou! Bakaero! You better come home quickly!"

Heiji smiled as he pulled himself away from her and put his cap on her head. In exchange, he pulled out her ribbon, causing her hair to cascade around her shoulders. He smirked. "I'll be keeping this safe."

She smiled and tipped his cap at him. "Ah."

"Oi, Hattori, let's go." Shinichi called out to him, awkwardly standing beside professor Agasa's car. Heiji waved his hand, and took a look at his bestfriend one last time, looking worriedly at her.

She pushed him towards the vehicle. "Just go, ahou. I'll be fine."

He took a step towards it, but then turned around and kissed her again. She blushed fiercely as he grinned and walked away. Halfway towards the car, he ran back to her. "Heiji, you'll be late with your case!"

"One last time." He said and claimed her lips as his. She was almost at her limits while Heiji grinned as he let her have some air. He had found a new source of energy and it was exhilarating. He smiled at her as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"**When I come back, I'll get back my cap and I'll tell you I love you.**"

And with that, he left.

=.=

"Oi, Kudo, tell Kazuha that…ever since the day I left her, I've…been thinking about her all this time."

"Hattori…"

"Tell her…that when we were captured by the lawyer, what…I said…that day wasn't what I wanted to tell her."

"Why…"

"Tell her that…I sent her away because I…want her to be safe."

"You…"

"She should know…that I have always and will always love her."

"Idiot! You're not gonna die because of some broken ribs!" Shinichi shouted at him.

"She's gonna kill me before I can explain things!" Heiji complained as he lay down the hospital bed.

A week had passed since leaving Tokyo and they had finally crushed the organization. Fortunately, no one was killed. Unfortunately, Shinichi and Heiji were in the front headlines of the newspaper and a certain paragraph described Heiji as being 'A brave young detective and a kendo champion who stood by his fellow detective's side, even though he was injured quite badly, with two broken ribs, bruises, and scars. He was nearly on death's door if it weren't for the instant treatment he received.'

"I'm pretty sure I can hear her pounding footsteps down the hallway!" The dark-skinned detective whined.

He never knew how right his assumption was.

**BANG!**

The detectives stared, wide-eyed, at the figure that stood by the door, panting heavily, a crushed newspaper by their hand. The Osakan detective gulped.

"Heiji..." The person said slowly as they walked up murderously by the bed. Poor Heiji tried to get away, but alas, because of his injuries, he didn't get very far. Shinichi was nowhere to be seen.

_Damn you, Kudo!_ Heiji cursed under his breath as he stared up at the towering figure in fright, cold perspiration dripping down his face.

"Erm, I can explain-"

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS AHOU?!" Kazuha screeched at him. He covered his ears.

"Jeez, Kazuha. Sooner or later I'll be deaf because of you." He complained.

"Serves you right!" She whacked him on the head. "THAT'S for scaring me and leaving without telling me anything! You could've died!"

"Quite a nice way to greet someone." He grumbled. He looked at her, smirking. "Don't I get something more?"

She glared at him, her cheeks flushed. "Ahou." She mumbled before she leaned down and kissed him. On the cheek.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! That's unfair!"

"What's unfair, ahou?! I gave you a kiss, didn't I?!"

"That's not where I want it to be." He said stubbornly as he crossed his arms. "I'm the great Hattori Heiji. I should deserve more."

She grinned. "Egoistic bastard." She timidly leaned down until their lips were centimeter apart from each other.

"That I am." He said knowingly before closing the gap between them.

And we shall leave them off at that.

XD

Oh, and one more.

"I love you."

"I know."

"I love you more than anything and anyone else in the world. Well, probably not as much as detective work."

"I know, Heiji."

"I love you like-"

"Heiji, enough."

"I-"

"Heiji!"

"Fine."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"Can I tell you something?"

*sigh.*

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"Heiji, you're starting to get annoying."

"Didn't I say that when we were captured by the lawyer, I'd tell you my last words till you get tired of it?"

"Oh."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Say you love me."

"I…I love you…"

"Marry me."

"Heiji, it's too early for you to ask me that!"

"Then promise me that we'll stay together forever."

"I promise."

"…"

"…?"

"We'll get married and have lots of kids!"

"Heiji!"

"Ten years from now, we'll marry. It'll be our secret, okay?"

"Okay."

"Koishiteru da."

"Ah."

Fin.

* * *

**Sighhh… =v= such a cute yet annoying couple…Well, thanks for reading! I hope you had fun with this as well!**

**Ja ne!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
